Joseph Petrovanov
Biography Joseph's story began much in the same way that his mates did. He was born in () in the late 800s A.D. in a small village to a mother without a husband and a twin sister that died four days after he was born. Even from a very young age, he showed a strange ability. He could make shadows out of nothing, and would often disappear for hours without a trace as footsteps appeared in the ground. When he was seven years old, he met a vampire named Stefan, and five years later, the vampire returned for him with his partner, Vladimir. Together, they trained him for four years, until he was exceptionally strong, fast and agile even for a human. On Christmas Eve of his sixteenth year, he was turned into a vampire. Not long after his transformation, he learned that he had been merely made to be a weapon. The Romanian coven was making an army to take out the rising new Coven- the Volturi. Unfortunately, their efforts were in vain. The two most dangerous weapons on either side fell in love with one another. Aro, unable to bare to lose his new prize, arranged for him to be executed. But before they could kill him, he vanished without a trace, and since then, he has hidden expertly unable to be touched by most any vampire. Elysian Peace (RP 1) A little over a thousand years after his escape from the clutches of the Volturi, his yearning to see his mate at least once more became too strong for him to bare. Once he had learned of the masquerade that Aro was hosting, he decided to take his chance. With the masks that they were assigned to wear and the masses of vampires and other creatures that would be in attendance to mask his scent, he knew that it would be harder for Aro to notice him. Dressed in a black suit and a mask that covered his eyes, he sought out his mate, cutting into a dance that she was blatantly less than thrilled about. Though he was reluctant to reveal herself to him at first, eventually she figured it out and they escaped the festivities to spend time together in a more intimate fashion. After a while, however, they were separated when the castle was attacked. Jane and her sister, Aurelie, found their way to the underground tunnels below the castle, while he wondered through the wreckage to try and find her. Eventually, he came across Remus, Aurelie's mate, and the two of them bonded over their mates to a certain extent, until they were able to get in contact with Aurelie and Jane respectively. Knowing that it was too dangerous for them to stay in the castle after everyone had left, they opted to leave, heading north into Germany. While Joseph was worried about being on the run again, he was thrilled to have his mate back with him. Sadly, though, his freedom was short lived. No more than three days after they left Voltera, Aro sent two guards to escort them back to Volterra. Once they were there, they were locked in the dungeons together, and one by one, they were tortured by three of Aro's prized torturers. Kiersten, a woman with an ability to make her victims despise the first person they laid eyes on, acted first. With hooks impaled between his ribs, she turned a crank until they started to rip his skin and ribs apart, all while Aro watched in utter delight, speaking to Jane as though she was enjoying the scene as much as he was. Afterwards, Kiersten used her power on Joseph, and though he desperately tried to avoid looking at anyone, she jerked the chains that held him locked onto the wall and caused him to look directly at his mate. In an instance, Joseph found his thoughts clouded with rage as every uncertainty, every fear that he had had was pushed to the surface and magnefied by thousands. Released from his chains, he instantly attacked his mate, slamming her skull onto the ground until it split open. Unbeknowst to him, he had actually caused Jane's magical gene to unlock, prompting her awakening as a Witch. Eventually, around the time that his mate stopped fighting back, his mate instincts were able to override the power that was in control of him, and he was able to stop the attack just before he killed her completely. Not long after this, Audrey came to the cell, and locked Joseph back into place on the cell wall. She started to touch him, groping and molesting him before she adjusted his bonds and tied him to the ground, forcing him to have sexual intercourse with her. At this point, Joseph started to retreat into his mind, but she was unable to break him entirely, despite her best efforts. Angered at his refusal to bend to her will, she left in a rage, vowing to return. When Audrey returned, she brought two men with her, who tied Joseph back to the ground and proceeded to take turns sodomizing him. This time, he truly did start to break, retreating back into his mind admist the sounds of his mate's cries. Even to this day, he still claims that her presence there is the only thing that kept him from going entirely insane. They had a few moments of respite in between torture sessions, but eventually, Eric came to their cell and, in noticing the strange changes that had befallen Jane's eyes, took her elsewhere to perform some of his "experiments." When she was returned to him, he noticed that her personality had changed drastically. She made cold comments about the rape that had happened only hours before, and she was altogether alusive and snappish. Physical Appearance Joseph stands at about 5'10" tall. His body is lean and muscular, with fair features that give him a beautiful and regal sort of appearance. His hair falls to the base of his neck in golden curls that are positively angelic. Constantly, his mouth seems be curled into a mischievous smile. Typically, he wears button downs, dark jeans, and sneakers, though his clothing will change to suit the weather in order for him to better blend in with his surroundings. After the torture that he and his mate suffered at the hands of Aro and the Torture Sect, he gained scars all along his abdomen from the hooks that had been ripped out of him, along with some on his back from being whipped. Personality & Traits Joseph, despite his upbringing, has never been a particularly cruel person. Though he can be playful, he has a generally good-natured disposition. He is logical, caring, blunt and daring, seeing the truth in anyone and accepting them for who they are. He does not try to change people, or see them as something different than what they are. Powers & Abilities Invisibility He has the ability to turn himself invisible by making the molecules and cells that make up his body go transparent. He can also deflect light away from himself. Relationships Jane Jane and Joseph met at some point during both of their early years, before the Romanian-Volturi war of power. When it was discovered that the cornerstones of each coven had fallen in love with one another, Joseph was deemed a traitor by the Romanians and was captured by the Volturi and set to be executed. Though there were thousands of years in between their encounters, their relationship continues to be exceptionally strong. He sees her for who she truly is and refuses to try to change her. He understands that his mate is not perfect or sweet and therefore doesn't nickname her in any manner that would, in his eyes, demean her. Stefan Vladimir Etymology Media Portrayal Category:Males Category:Romanian Coven Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Original Characters Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires